


memories in this asphalt

by jonginous



Series: Elicit [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Car Racing, Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, Street Racing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-18 13:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21661378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonginous/pseuds/jonginous
Summary: Jongin is an illegal street racer and worried Kyungsoo decides to attend one of his races.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Series: Elicit [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561609
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	memories in this asphalt

**Author's Note:**

> cross posting! original post date: October 19, 2016
> 
> written 3 years so its proabably terrible, but enjoy anyway! Part of Elicit: a collection of drabbles and short one-shots.

“Do you have to go out and do this every night Jongin?” Kyungsoo let out a frustrated grunt and crossed his arms tightly over his chest. Kyungsoo’s body language screaming stubbornness.

Jongin clicked his tongue and eyed Kyungsoo’s stance near the doorway of their small apartment. “You know this is my only source of income. Plus, I’ve been taking up a few extra races ever since you lost your job.”

Guilt washed over Kyungsoo as his arms fell limply to his sides in defeat. He knows that when he lost his job a few months ago, money has been tight between them. Jongin’s illegal street racing is their only means of income until Kyungsoo finds a new job.

Knowing all this information, he also knows that if they don’t come up with extra cash fast, they won’t be able to afford rent and will be evicted fast. Jongin walks over to Kyungsoo and cups his face between his hands, tilting back and lowering his gaze to meet Kyungsoo’s.

“Hey, you know I love you right? I don’t ever want to do anything to upset you but in order for us to survive, I need to do this,” Jongin tells Kyungsoo, eyes searching his face and looking for any hint of anger.

“I know,” Kyungsoo replies and lets Jongin lead forward to plant a kiss on his forehead. Kyungsoo leans into the warmth of Jongin’s lips and clutches tightly onto Jongin’s leather jacket, not wanting to let him go.

“But I’m coming with you this time.”

\- At racing area -

Kyungsoo eyes the other cars around the lot and watches Jongin get into his Evo; the latter having spent most of his savings into acquiring a good street racing car. “Wait!” Kyungsoo runs over after he snaps out of his nerves. Kyungsoo rests his forearms on the opened window of the Evo and leans down to plant a searing kiss onto Jongin’s plump lips.

“Please…be safe,” Kyungsoo desperately whispers into Jongin’s ear after he released him from their kiss. Kyungsoo steps away from the car as Jongin winks at him and revs his engine.

The countdown begins between the four cars racing “Three…two…one, go!” As Jongin takes off, so does the pace of Kyungsoo’s heart. He thinks that maybe he should have stayed home since being here is making him far too nervous.

A few minutes have passed and people are on phones with others who have stood at checkpoints on the streets to give them live updates. “Jongin’s first!” One of them shouts and Kyungsoo tries to smile past his racing heart; tries to feel happy for Jongin.

“Oh my god…what.” Kyungsoo hears one of the people on the phone say. His head automatically shoots toward the person with a desperate look in his eyes to give him information.

The person slowly turns to look at Kyungsoo with horror in his eyes. “Come on get in the car. Hurry! There’s been an accident!” Kyungsoo’s feels his previously racing heart stop completely. His legs are so stiff, he can hardly lift them to walk to the car. The only thing that got him moving was the thought that he needed to get to Jongin.

As the car he’s in rounds the corner, he can see Jongin’s Evo completely wrecked; sirens going off in the distance, on their way to the scene of the accident. “Apparently someone tried to cut him off and they both ended up swerving off the road and into that pole,” Kyungsoo hears the person who drove him say as he realizes the speed and impact of the accident made the pole go halfway through the car.

Kyungsoo bolts out of the car and sprints toward Jongin’s used to be car. Jongin is unconscious in the front seat, blood trickling down the side of his head, down his nose, and probably from other parts of his body. Kyungsoo flings the door open and lets his hands roam over Jongin’s body, searching for any life threatening injuries that need immediate attention.

“Jongin wake up!” Kyungsoo pleads and lightly shakes Jongin’s shoulder, warm tears flowing down Kyungsoo’s cheeks. The latter can hardly breathe, on the verge of hyperventilation and a full blown panic attack.

There’s no response from Jongin. “Please…” Kyungsoo barely gets the word out in a whisper. Kyungsoo lifts his shaking hands to grip onto Jongin’s left hand and chants out “please” in barely audible whispers.

Suddenly, Jongin’s hand tightens around Kyungsoo’s, and the latter’s head shoots up to see Jongin in a coughing fit.

“Kyungsoo…it’s ok,” Jongin assures Kyungsoo that everything will be ok even when he’s in an injured state, barely able to move.

“I thought you were dead,” Kyungsoo cries out.

“Silly…I wouldn’t…just leave you,” Jongin says softly, ignoring the pain in his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> you can follow me on twitter @dyoskai :)


End file.
